1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to connectivity recovery in digital communications and telecommunications systems and networks and more particularly, to managing the system/network load during connectivity in digital communications and telecommunications systems and networks.
2. Background Description
State of the art telecommunication systems are digital and, frequently, use Internet Protocol (IP) based communications. A typical such system may include softswitch located in a data center that can provide communication services to many branches or sites. The cites may be each connected to the softswitch through a high speed data connection, e.g., through a typical broadband network connection. Typically when a branch looses connectivity to the data center, a local proxy can provide a reduced set of communication features for the branch. Later, when the communications are restored between the branch and the data center, it may be necessary for branch devices to update registrations and subscriptions (e.g. to message summary events and/or line state events). Updates for a single branch may not degrade network performance. If, however, a large number of branches simultaneously recover connectivity to the data center, the simultaneous subscription and registration requests may flood the data center, forcing it into an overload state. Consequently, system communications may slow or even be non-existent during such an overload.
Thus, there is a need for preventing overloads in telecommunications network softswitches when a number of branches simultaneously recover connectivity to the softswitch.